


The World According to Sherlock

by IantojJackh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh





	The World According to Sherlock

**Title** : The World According to Sherlock  
 **Artist** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Sherlock BBC  
 **Characters** : Sherlock and John  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Spoilers** : Various throughout the series  
 **Disclaimer** : Characters and original pictures not mine, but the art work is.  
 **Notes** : Created for [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) prompt puzzles. Yeah art muse is working. Fic muse not so much still. *sigh*


End file.
